Somewhere Only We Know - OS
by BrittDaUnicorn
Summary: Nouvelle à McKinley, Brittany s'intègre très rapidement en rejoignant les Cheerleaders. Le seul élément perturbateur arrive au cours d'Espagnol, Mademoiselle Santana Lopez ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Somewhere Only We Know - Première partie**_

Assise dans le bureau de la coach des Cheerleaders, j'attends que la femme arrive pour me dire si je suis sélectionnée ou non. J'ai passé mon audition ce matin après avoir déposé Lord Tubbington au football. Lord Tubbington c'est mon chat, et en ce moment il a besoin de faire de l'exercice car depuis que nous avons déménagé dans l'Ohio, il passe ses journées à se prélasser devant la télévision. Et même si j'adore regarder des films Disney avec lui, il est grand temps qu'il se reprenne en mains, du moins en pattes.

La porte s'ouvre et une grande femme blonde vêtue d'un jogging bleu, ou peut-être vert, j'ai toujours confondu ces deux couleurs. Bref, elle s'installe à son bureau avant de me tendre une fine boîte que je prends sans attendre, et l'ouvre. L'uniforme des Cheerios y est plié.

- Brittany, bienvenue dans le clan très fermé des Cheerleaders. Tu devras porter cette tenue tous les jours. Maintenant sors de mon bureau, j'ai quelques menaces à rédiger.

Je ressors, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et cours jusqu'aux vestiaires pour pouvoir enfiler ce qui sera mon habit de tous les jours. Je me regarde ensuite dans le miroir, cette couleur me va bien. De plus cette tenue met mes formes en valeur. Je remonte ensuite mes cheveux et les attache en une queue de cheval avant de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac afin de me diriger vers mon premier cours. Espagnol. Bon d'accord, j'ignore où c'est mais je vais bien trouver un Mexicain qui parle ma langue. J'avance, recule, regarde à gauche puis à droite mais aucun signe ne me guide. C'est mon premier cours ici à McKinley et je vais arriver en retard, voir ne pas arriver du tout. Mais alors que je réfléchis et regarde de tous les côtés à la recherche d'indices, je sens un violent coup sur mon épaule, ce qui me fait lâcher mes classeurs et la pochette contenant mon ordinateur. Mes affaires s'étalent au sol tandis qu'une brune au teint hâlé passe devant moi sans même un regard.

- Hey, dit un garçon aux cheveux brillants en se penchant pour ramasser mes affaires. Est-ce que ça va ?

Avec son look impeccable et ses cheveux plaqués, il semble tout droit sorti d'une comédie musicale de Broadway

- Je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas vue, je réponds en me massant le bras.

- Qui, Santana ? Oh crois-moi, elle t'a vue. Mais elle est comme ça avec toutes les Cheerleaders.

- Sûrement sa façon de me souhaiter la bienvenue, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Le brun fronce les sourcils et me fixe bizarrement en plissant les yeux. Il secoue ensuite la tête et me rend mes affaires que je prends souriante.

- Au fait, reprend-il en me tendant la main. Je m'appelle Blaine.

- Et moi Brittany ! Je m'exclame joyeusement.

- Et bien Brittany, je serais ravi de te faire une petite visite guidée mais je dois aller en cours et je ne suis pas en avance. Et après j'ai quelque chose de prévu. Mais on pourra faire ça demain ? Si tu …

- Justement ! Je l'interromps d'une voix forte.

Peut-être plus forte que je ne l'aurais pensé vue la tête qu'il fait et que tout le monde nous regarde …

- Oui ?

- J'ai … J'ai cours d'espagnol, je reprends plus calmement. Et je ne sais pas où c'est.

- Avec Mr Schuester ?

- Euh, je crois oui.

- Alors viens avec moi, répond-il gentiment en me faisant signe de le suivre. J'ai le même cours que toi.

Il en profite pour m'indiquer où sont les salles d'Histoire, de Sciences, de Littérature, et s'attarde particulièrement sur l'auditorium et les salles de chant en me précisant qu'il fait parti du Glee club du lycée. Nous arrivons enfin au cours d'espagnol, le professeur n'est pas encore là. Blaine va s'installer près d'un garçon habillé étrangement, je ne pourrais même pas décrire ce qu'il porte, je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose avant. Je m'avance dans l'allée qui sépare les tables et regarde de chaque côté. Toutes les places semblent prises. Toutes sauf une au fond de la salle. J'accélère le pas et remarque que la brune que j'ai vue tout à l'heure est assise à cette table. Elle mâchouille un chewing-gum sans retenue en glissant ses pouces sur l'écran de son portable. Je m'assois donc sur la chaise libre juste à côté d'elle et pose mes affaires sur la table. Je sens qu'elle me fixe et pour tout dire ça m'a toujours rendue mal-à-l'aise. Je tourne alors la tête et tente un sourire mais la jeune fille se contente de lever un sourcil.

- Tu penses pouvoir t'installer ici comme ça ? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Santana calme toi, dit le garçon blond aux grosses lèvres devant moi qui vient de se retourner. Elle vient d'arriver alors ne la fais pas fuir.

Le blond m'adresse un sourire et se tourne de nouveau face au tableau.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis Bouche-de-mérou.

La dénommée Santana se lève légèrement de sa chaise et met une claque derrière la tête du garçon, ce qui le fait sursauter. Cependant, il ne se retourne pas et avance un peu plus sa chaise en se massant où la brune vient de le frapper. En se rasseyant, la belle jeune fille a provoqué un mini courant d'air, amenant son doux parfum vanillé jusqu'à mes narines. Elle sent tellement bon.

- J'aime bien ton parfum, dis-je spontanément.

À peine ai-je prononcé ces mots que j'ai l'impression que mes joues prennent feu. Santana me regarde, apparemment surprise par mon compliment. Je crois alors apercevoir un sourire se former sur son visage mais il s'efface presque aussitôt.

- Tu peux rester là, reprend-elle, mais évite de m'adresser la parole. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Pas un mot.

Je hoche la tête, quelque peu déboussolée par sa demande. Décidément, elle a une drôle de façon de me souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle me jette un dernier regard, s'adosse contre sa chaise et reprend son activité sur son portable. En baissant la tête, je remarque que la jeune fille porte une jupe noire serrée qui s'arrête juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer ses fines jambes musclées et me demander quel genre de sport elle fait. Je lui poserais bien la question mais elle m'a interdit de lui parler alors je m'abstiens. C'est alors qu'un homme à la chevelure de mouton entre dans la pièce. Il salue poliment la classe, puis regarde les tables une par une comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il pose finalement ses yeux sur moi et affiche un sourire radieux.

- Brittany, dit-il en me pointant du doigt avant de s'avancer vers moi. Je suis Mr Schuester, ton professeur d'Espagnol. Si tu as le moindre problème, que tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, n'hésite pas.

- Je trouve que cette cravate vous va bien, je lui avoue sincèrement. Elle fait ressortir vos yeux.

Toute la classe se retourne vers moi avant de partir dans un fou rire, à part quelques exceptions qui se contentent de sourire en secouant la tête. Le professeur laisse échapper un faible rire à son tour puis m'adresse un signe de tête en guise de remerciement avant de retourner devant le tableau. Il nous demande ensuite de sortir notre livre, livre que je n'ai pas encore. Je vois Santana sortir le sien et l'ouvrir à la page demandée.

- Est-ce que … je bafouille en me tripotant nerveusement les doigts.

Santana me regarde du coin de l'œil en soupirant, puis, à ma grande surprise, met son livre au milieu de la table afin que je puisse lire les consignes de l'exercice. Elle rapproche ensuite légèrement sa chaise de la mienne et commence à écrire. Je remarque alors qu'elle est gauchère. Je trouve ça incroyablement sexy, la façon dont elle tient son stylo, la manière dont elle fait glisser la pointe sur son papier …

- Tu peux arrêter de me fixer et te concentrer sur ta feuille ? Me lance Santana sur un ton glacial tout en continuant d'écrire.

Je secoue la tête et m'exécute comme une petit soldat. Je prends alors un crayon de papier et essaye de porter toute mon attention sur l'exercice d'Espagnol. Seulement, j'ai beau lire je ne comprends absolument rien à part quelques verbes. Et encore, je n'en suis pas certaine. Je tapote sans bruit le bout de mon crayon de mine sur mon menton et plisse les yeux. Une de mes nombreuses techniques pour me concentrer en cours. Rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à saisir un traître mot de cet exercice. Mais alors que je suis en pleine galère, je vois que la jeune fille à côté de moi pose son stylo et croise les bras en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

- Alors Blondie, chuchote-t-elle en arborant un sourire en coin. On est bloquée ?

- Tu … tu as déjà fini ? Je demande étonnée.

- Je suis Hispanique, répond-elle fièrement. Ça aide.

- Wow, dis-je impressionnée. Tu parles extrêmement bien notre langue.

Santana lève soudainement les sourcils avant de plisser les yeux. Je crois que je l'ai offensée.

- Je suis Hispanique, mais je ne suis pas moins Américaine que toi pour autant. Même si je commence à me demander si tu es bien née sur Terre …

- Oui je viens de New York, je lui explique enthousiaste. Mais j'ai dû venir ici parce que …

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Blondie, m'interrompt la belle brune en levant la main droite. Ta vie ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Tu pourrais venir d'une contré lointaine en ex Yougoslavie, je m'en moque.

- Mais non voyons, je viens de New York.

Santana soupire en se maintenant la tête, les yeux fermés. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me taire. Je vais juste me remettre à mon exercice et passer l'heure restante à écrire ma lettre au Père Noël. Aller, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué. Alors « Conjuguez les verbes à l'infinitif à la forme qui convient. ». OK. Déjà il faudrait peut-être que je sache de quels verbes il s'agit ! De plus je me sens observée, ce qui me déconcentre. Je lance un rapide coup d'œil sur ma gauche et remarque que Santana me fixe. Cette fille me rend tellement nerveuse. Je ne sais pas si c'est son parfum, sa jupe serrée ou juste le simple fait qu'elle me regarde qui me rend comme ça, mais mon cœur s'accélère un peu plus à chaque seconde.

- Blondie, je vais te faire une immense faveur, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille. Je vais t'aider.

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction, étonnée. Elle se recule légèrement alors que je lui adresse un immense sourire et, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, la belle brune laisse échapper un faible rire. Que j'aimerais avoir un rire comme le sien, il est si adorable. J'ose pour la première fois la regarder dans les yeux et il me semble alors que le temps s'arrête. Ils sont marron, presque noirs, ce qui rend son regard tellement profond. Ce dernier se pose sur mes lèvres mais remonte rapidement à mes yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure, sentant des centaines de bébés licornes naître au creux de mon estomac. La belle brune secoue légèrement la tête et se rapproche un peu plus de moi en soulevant sa chaise afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Nos cuisses ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Elle prend ensuite mon crayon de mine, se penche sur son livre et commence à entourer des mots, à en souligner d'autres, avant d'écrire quelque chose sur une feuille à part. Je la regarde faire, cachant à peine mon admiration alors qu'elle ne fait que d'écrire. Mon regard se pose sur mon crayon qu'elle tient fermement. Je me demande ce que c'est d'être dans ses doigts fins. Santana repose finalement mon crayon sur la table et approche la feuille sur laquelle elle vient d'écrire.

- Alors, chuchote-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. Je t'ai entouré les verbes à conjuguer et souligné leurs sujets. Sur cette feuille tu as les conjugaisons dont tu auras besoin pour l'exercice, tu as juste à choisir la bonne. Des questions ?

- Tu as des super-pouvoirs ? Je demande souriante.

Santana laisse échapper un rire si fort que la moitié des élèves sursautent alors que les autres se retournent pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Elle leur lance un regard noir avant de leur faire signe de se retourner, ce qu'ils font dans le millième de seconde qui suit. La belle brune se tourne de nouveau vers moi, un sourire en coin, et me regarde en croisant les bras.

- J'ai mon troisième œil mexicain, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Donc je vois tout et je sais tout.

Elle laisse une nouvelle fois échapper un rire avant d'approcher doucement son visage du mien et d'amener ses lèvres près de mon oreille.

- D'ailleurs, reprend-elle d'une voix des plus sexy que j'ai pu entendre. Il peut même voir au travers des vêtements si je le souhaite.

Mes joues chauffent instantanément. J'ai l'impression qu'un volcan s'éveille à l'intérieur de moi alors que je m'efforce de rester naturelle. Je la regarde et lui adresse un faible sourire. Seulement, elle n'y fait pas attention. En effet les yeux de la belle brune font des vas et viens sur mon corps. Ils se posent ensuite sur les miens et je vois un sourire en coin se former sur le visage de Santana. Elle m'adresse ensuite un clin d'œil avant de se remettre face à la table et de croiser les bras, attendant que le temps passe. Mais même immobile, elle reste si attrayante et si fascinante à regarder. Bref, Brittany concentre-toi et montre à Santana que ce qu'elle fait t'a vraiment aidée. Montre-lui que tu apprends vite même si tu ne comprends pas vraiment. Prouve-lui qu'elle a bien fait d'accepter que tu t'asseyes à côté d'elle et que les quatre heures par semaine que vous passerez l'une avec l'autre dans cette salle seront les meilleures qu'elle n'ait jamais eues.

La sonnerie retentit. La cours n'est pas terminé cependant, il nous reste une heure. Mais Mr Schuester nous autorise à aller prendre l'air quelques minutes. Toute la classe sort donc sauf Santana qui reste assise en tapotant sur son portable. Je la regarde sans bouger, me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien faire de si important sur son téléphone pour ne pas aller se mêler aux autres.

- Blondie, dit-elle sans lâcher son écran des yeux. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'aérer avec les autres et arrêter de me fixer ?

- Je m'appelle Brittany.

- Sans blague, marmonne-t-elle.

- Comme tu m'appelles Blondie depuis le début de l'heure je pensais que …

- Si tu as un problème avec ton surnom je ne te retiens pas, me coupe-t-elle en se tournant enfin vers moi.

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de hocher la tête. En même je n'ai pas envie de changer de place. Je veux rester près de Santana. Je décide donc de changer de sujet.

- Alors, ça fait quoi d'être gauchère ?

J'aurais pu trouver mieux mais dans l'urgence je trouve que je m'en sors pas trop mal. Santana me regarde, la bouche entre-ouverte, les sourcils relevés. Elle semble à la fois surprise et déconcertée par ma question.

- Je … Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question, répond-elle les sourcils froncés.

- J'aime bien te regarder écrire !

La belle brune se redresse étonnée alors qu'un léger sourire se forme sur son visage.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me fait ce compliment, mais merci.

Je suis la première à lui faire ce compliment, quelle fierté ! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter sur la lancée, c'est parti !

- C'est vrai, je reprends toujours aussi souriante. J'adore la façon dont tu tiens ton stylo, c'est …

Ne dis pas ce mot Brittany, ne dis pas ce mot.

- Sexy !

Oups … Je risque sûrement de l'effrayer … Mais en même temps je ne dis que la vérité ! D'abord surprise, Santana fronce les sourcils avant que son visage ne se détende.

- Je suis toujours sexy, tu t'en rendras vite compte . Peu importe ce que je fais, ajoute-t-elle fièrement.

- Je n'en doute pas !

Santana laisse échapper un rire tout en secouant légèrement la tête. C'est dingue comme la pièce semble s'illuminer chaque fois qu'elle sourit. Mr Schuester entre de nouveau dans la classe suivi des élèves qui étaient sortis, c'est-à-dire tous à part Santana et moi. Blaine arrive vers moi, un sourire plus brillant que dans les pubs pour le dentifrice.

- Brittany, dit-il gentiment. Il y a un petit rassemblement dans le gymnase après le cours. Le Glee club donne une représentation comme tous les premiers vendredis du mois. Alors je me disais que ce serait peut-être intéressant que tu viennes jeter un coup d'œil ? Voir de quoi nous sommes capables.

Je vois Santana relever brusquement la tête et fixer le garçon. J'ignore pourquoi. Je me concentre alors de nouveau sur Blaine et lui rends son sourire.

- Compte sur moi ! Je m'exclame enthousiaste.

Blaine hoche la tête et retourne à sa place alors que Mr Schuester tape dans ses mains afin d'attirer notre attention. Et c'est reparti pour une heure de cours en compagnie de Mademoiselle Lopez.

Tout le monde se bouscule dans les couloirs du lycée alors que je cherche simplement à me rendre au gymnase. Bien évidemment, Blaine ne m'a pas indiqué où il se situait, donc je suis perdue. J'essaye péniblement de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon casier, mais maintenant que j'y pense, ça pourrait être n'importe lequel. Déjà parce que je ne vois rien avec cette foule, et ensuite parce qu'ils se ressemblent tous et je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude pour l'instant.

- Alors Blondie, me murmure une voix douce à l'oreille. T'es perdue ?

Je sursaute avant de me retourner. C'est elle, toujours avec ce sourire en coin, les bras croisés.

- Santana je … Je voulais aller voir le Glee club mais … Je suis complètement perdue.

La belle brune se met doucement à rire avant de me montrer son petit doigt en me regardant. Il est bien beau mais je dois faire quoi maintenant ? Je fronce les sourcils en fixant sa main levée mais ne bouge pas. Santana soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, puis entoure rapidement mon petit doigt avec le sien. Elle me guide ensuite à travers tous les élèves, en pousse plusieurs sur son passage, et resserre l'étreinte de nos doigts par moment. Sûrement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne me lâche pas. C'est étrange mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle me prenne entièrement la main afin de sentir un peu plus sa peau contre la mienne. Mais je n'ose pas lui demander. Peut-être trouverait-elle ça bizarre ? Je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle me laisse. Et puis elle aurait très bien pu me guider sans me toucher, alors je m'estime heureuse d'avoir au moins ce privilège. Nous arrivons rapidement à l'endroit où j'ai passé mes sélections pour devenir Cheerleader. La seule différence par rapport à ce matin, c'est qu'il y a une scène installée en face des gradins où de nombreuses personnes, élèves et professeurs, sont assises. Santana m'emmène jusqu'au premier rang, s'arrête devant trois filles aux allures de geekettes, et attend. Les trois filles nous regardent, se demandant sûrement ce que l'on veut. D'ailleurs, je me le demande aussi. Santana fait ensuite un geste rapide de la main tout en levant légèrement la tête. À ma grande surprise, les filles se précipitent de se lever et me laissent m'asseoir, ce que je fais immédiatement après les avoir remerciées. Santana se baisse légèrement afin d'être à ma hauteur et me lâche le petit doigt. Ça me manque déjà …

- Profite bien du spectacle, dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle se dirige ensuite vers la scène. Alors elle aussi fait parti du Glee club ? Finalement, je vais peut-être le rejoindre … Elle monte les marches de la scène et le rideau tombe, laissant apparaître un petit groupe. Je reconnais alors Blaine et le garçon brun au visage de porcelaine qui était avec lui tout à l'heure. Je vois aussi le blond aux grosses lèvres que Santana a nommé « Bouche-de-mérou », mais aussi l'une des Cheerleaders qui était dans les juges quand j'ai passé les sélections. Quinn Fabray il me semble. Le dernier garçon que je vois est un grand à la peau mate, coiffé d'une crête. Je crois bien qu'ils étaient tous en Espagnol avec moi mais je n'en suis pas sure. En même temps, je me concentrais entièrement sur Santana qui était à ma gauche, et sur mon exercice, bien évidemment. D'ailleurs, la belle brune se met à côté d'une petite au teint chocolaté et aux formes généreuses qui me fait penser à ces chanteuses saoul à la voix puissante. Les premières notes de musique retentissent, et les premiers pas de danse se font. Un nouveau couple arrive en chantant. Une brune avec une frange et des manières de diva lorsqu'elle chante, mais surtout un immense brun à côté d'elle. Il doit bien mesurer trois à quatre mètres ! Pour l'instant, seule Santana me paraît avoir le niveau en danse, surtout à côté du géant qui se remue étrangement. En revanche, chaque voix que j'ai entendue pour l'instant est vraiment bien. J'attends encore le tour de Santana. Je suis certaine que sa voix est magnifique car j'adore lorsqu'elle parle. Seulement elle ne chante pas. Les secondes défilent et pas un son, autre que pour faire les chœurs, ne sort de sa bouche. C'est un scandale ! Encore heureux que je puisse la regarder danser ! Elle tourne, virevolte, sautille et … et m'adresse un clin d'œil ? C'est bien à moi qu'elle fait ce sourire en coin ? Je ne sais pas … Après tout il y a beaucoup de monde ici alors elle a le choix. Mais si c'est bien pour moi, je la remercierai tout à l'heure, après sa performance. Oui, voilà, je ferai ça !

Leur performance est terminée et j'attends sagement à ma place, alors que tout le monde se lève et quitte le gymnase. L'immense salle se vide en quelques minutes, et bientôt, il ne reste que moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends, ni pourquoi. Je veux juste attendre. Les lumières s'éteignent et j'attends toujours. Je fais alors le bilan de mon premier jour à McKinley. J'ai été reçue chez les Cheerleaders, ce qui est un très bon point. J'ai rencontré Blaine qui semble adorable malgré l'odeur nauséabonde de son gel, j'ai eu mon premier cours d'Espagnol, et surtout, j'ai rencontré Santana qui m'a aidée pour ce cours. Cette première journée ne s'est pas si mal passée après tout. Peut-être que si je reste ici, elle ne se terminera pas ? Mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle se termine quand même parce que je commence à me sentir fatiguée. Je m'étire et baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de m'allonger sur le banc sur lequel je suis, prenant mon sac à dos comme oreiller. Je n'ai pas le courage de rentrer chez moi ce soir, bien trop épuisée par ce premier jour dans ce lycée. Je vais fermer les yeux quelques minutes, juste quelques minutes et après je partirai. Mes paupières s'alourdissent et je ne vois plus un seul filet de lumière. J'ai beau ouvrir les yeux et changer de position de temps à autres, rien ne change. J'entends des murmures qui me dérangent. En plus, mon ventre gargouille. J'ai affreusement faim ! J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, aveuglée par la toute nouvelle lumière qui semble vouloir m'agresser, et vois une dizaine de garçons me fixer avec de gros yeux globuleux. Je me mets en position assise et me rends compte que mes épaules me font souffrir. Je n'opterai plus pour ce banc pour faire une sieste !

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demande un grand brun en s'approchant un peu plus.

Son visage m'est familier mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où je l'ai vu … Je ne réponds pas. Pas envie. Je me frotte alors les yeux et me lève doucement avant de prendre mon sac à dos. Je fais délicatement glisser les bretelles sur mes épaules afin de ne pas éveiller davantage la douleur, et me dirige vers la sortie sous les regards étonnés des personnes présentes. J'ouvre ensuite la porte de sortie et me retrouve dans les couloirs vides du lycée. C'est bien triste que personne ne m'accueille. Mais bon, je suppose que le succès viendra un jour. C'est alors que la porte claque derrière moi, ce qui me fait sursauter. Je me retourne et vois un géant me faire un signe maladroit de la main. Mais oui bien sûr ! C'est lui le garçon qui a chanté tout à l'heure avec le Glee club !

- Le coach m'a dit de t'accompagner chez le principal. Brittany, c'est bien ça ?

- Je suis déjà célèbre ? Je m'étonne en levant les sourcils.

Le grand brun rit doucement, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je souris cependant pour ne pas qu'il se sente délaissée comme les bébés licornes qui ne connaissent pas leur famille.

- Tu es surtout dans mon cours d'Espagnol ! Je suis Finn.

Finn m'adresse un sourire poli, que je lui rends aussitôt, avant de me conduire dans le bureau du principal, Mr Figgins. Nous arrivons alors dans une espèce de salle d'attente. Je tourne la tête et vois à travers la porte vitrée un homme en costume gris, apparemment d'origine indienne, assis derrière son bureau. Il a l'air de parler, seulement je ne vois personne d'autre avec lui. Le pauvre, il doit se sentir tellement seul ! Je décide alors d'entrer et referme la porte derrière moi avant de m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises en face de lui. Il paraît d'abord surpris et fronce les sourcils, puis son visage semble se détendre.

- Vous pouvez y aller Mademoiselle Lopez, dit finalement l'homme en regardant sur ma gauche.

Je tourne alors la tête et découvre à ma grande surprise la belle Hispanique assise sur un canapé en velours, les jambes croisées, un sourire en coin.

- Non je vais rester, ça devient enfin intéressant.

Il fait drôlement chaud ici … Cette pièce manque cruellement d'une bonne climatisation ! Je me tourne de nouveau vers l'homme qui secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel avant de s'accouder sur son bureau.

- Mademoiselle Pierce je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, dit-il d'une voix grave. Les vidéos de surveillance montrent que vous avez dormi dans le gymnase du lycée.

- Je me suis juste reposée. De toute façon j'ai nourri Lord Tubbington avant de partir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Figgins semble surpris par ma réponse et hausse ses sourcils noirs affreusement épais.

- Depuis vendredi Mademoiselle Pierce, et aujourd'hui c'est lundi ! S'exclame-t-il en levant les mains à la façon d'un danseur de jazz. Trois jours je n'appelle pas ça se reposer, mais plutôt hiberner !

C'est impossible, j'ai juste cligné des yeux cinq fois maximum … Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai aussi faim.

- J'ai besoin de céréales, dis-je machinalement.

La jeune fille brune me regarde en étouffant un rire et se pince les lèvres. Ses belles lèvres pulpeuses qui blanchissent légèrement sous la pression avant de retrouver leur couleur d'origine. Elle lève un sourcil en haussant les épaules.

- Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, lance soudainement Santana sans arrêter de me fixer. Au moins elle sera en pleine forme pour les cours.

Figgins ne prend même pas la peine de relever la remarque de Santana, ce que je trouve impoli. D'autant plus que cette remarque est fondée. Je croise alors les bras sur ma poitrine et montre mon mécontentement en plissant les yeux.

- Mademoiselle Pierce, reprend-il en soupirant. Vous ne pouvez pas dormir au lycée. Vous devez rentrer chez vous le soir et revenir chaque matin sauf le week-end, et …

Sa remarque me met hors de moi ! Il croit que je ne suis pas au courant peut-être ?!

- Vous pensez que je suis stupide ? Je rétorque froidement.

S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas et qui m'énerve, c'est quand on insinue que je suis stupide. D'accord je ne suis pas la plus intelligente, d'accord je ne fais pas tout comme tout le monde. Mais je refuse qu'on me définisse comme étant stupide ! J'en ai déjà trop souffert dans mon ancien lycée …

- Bien sûr que vous le pensez, je reprends en relevant la tête, défiant l'homme du regard. Pourquoi ce serait différent ici … Mais c'est de la discrimination et je pensais que vous me comprendriez à cause de vos origines. Apparemment je me suis trompée.

Figgins me fixe déconcerté et s'adosse lentement contre son fauteuil, la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Je me lève brusquement et m'en vais sous le regard d'incompréhension des deux personnes présentes. Je prends soin de ne pas fermer la porte. Ça lui apprendra à me manquer de respect ! Il y a quand même un point positif dans tout ça. Je me demandais quoi faire ce week-end, maintenant c'est réglé. Je m'avance vers mon casier mais bloque devant. Pas moyen de me souvenir de ma combinaison pour le cadenas. Génial. Je ne peux même pas prendre les barres chocolatées que j'y ai mises vendredi matin. C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd retentit, sur ma droite ce qui me fait sursauter. Je tourne la tête et remarque que l'un des garçons que j'ai vu dans le Glee club est affalé sur les casiers. Il me fixe bizarrement et tente un sourire qui se voudrait charmeur mais qui me fait plus penser à Lord Tubbington quand il prévoit de sortir en douce.

- Salut beauté, je suis Noah Puckerman. Mais toi tu peux m'appeler Puck, dit-il d'une voix suave. Ça te dirait d'accéder au service Puckerman ? C'est gratuit.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'une tornade brune débarque et se met entre nous deux, entourant mon petit doigt avec le sien. Un frisson me parcourt au toucher de sa peau, même s'il ne s'agit que d'une infime partie, j'aime beaucoup cette sensation. Quoique quelque peu perturbante. J'ignore pourquoi elle fait ça, mais le principal c'est qu'elle le fasse et je ne m'en plains pas !

- Casse-toi Puckerman, dit froidement Santana.

- Mais arrête, je fais connaissance avec cette bombe, susurre le garçon en me regardant de haut en bas.

La belle brune lui adresse un sourire forcé en prenant une grande inspiration. Et puis, sans prévenir personne, son visage se durcit et ses yeux s'assombrissent. Elle s'approche lentement du garçon à la crête, sans pour autant défaire l'étreinte de nos doigts.

- Je t'ai dit de dégager, reprend-elle en le poussant légèrement de sa main libre. Alors dégage !

- Hey calme-toi c'est bon ! S'exclame le garçon en se redressant. Et depuis quand tu défends les Cheerleaders ?!

- Écoute, reprend Santana sur un ton glacial. Tu rentres ta mini baguette dans le four que tu veux, Cheerleader, geek ou même junkie, j'en n'ai rien à faire. Mais elle, tu la touches pas. C'est clair ?

Sa voix se fait menaçante, tout comme son regard, et après quelques secondes Puck décide de s'en aller en levant les bras, indigné. Il marmonne des paroles inaudibles et tourne au coin du couloir. Santana me regarde finalement et son visage s'adoucit.

- Alors Blondie, c'est quoi ton premier cours aujourd'hui ?

- Aucune idée, je réponds déçue. J'ai du mal à lire quand j'ai le ventre vide et mes barres chocolatées son dans mon casier que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir.

Santana lâche soudainement mon petit doigt. Ça y est, elle doit me trouver bizarre et elle va s'enfuir en courant. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Je ferme donc les yeux mais entends trois petits bruits qui me font les rouvrir aussitôt. Je vois alors la belle brune taper légèrement sur mon casier avec son poing gauche alors que sa main droite tourne délicatement le loquet. En quelques secondes la porte est ouverte. Impressionnée, j'applaudis la jeune fille avec un sourire radieux et elle tire sa révérence avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas pour me laisser accéder à mon casier. Je me rue sur les barres de chocolat et en déballe une avant de l'engloutir, ce qui fait rire Santana.

- T'en veux une ? Je lui propose la bouche pleine.

- Régale-toi Blondie, me répond-elle amusée. Tu en as plus besoin que moi.

Je hausse les épaules avant d'engloutir la deuxième barre de la même façon que la précédente alors que Santana se concentre de nouveau sur le cadenas pleins de chiffres sur mon casier. Elle ferme la porte et tourne la petite molette quatre fois en tout avant de la rouvrir et de la fermer à nouveau.

- Et voilà, reprend-elle d'un ton satisfait. J'ai mis un nouveau code. Comme ça, si jamais tu ne t'en souviens pas, moi je le saurai.

- C'est quoi mon nouveau code alors ? Je demande impatiente.

- 1711

- Pourquoi 1711 ?

- C'est ma date d'anniversaire, me répond-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

WOW ! Alors Santana est née il y a plus de trois cents ans ?! C'est dingue !

- Je suis née le 17 du onzième mois de l'année, donc novembre, précise-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

C'est vrai que ça paraît un peu plus logique … La sonnerie résonne dans les couloirs, ce qui me fait sursauter. Santana secoue la tête en souriant face à ma réaction avant de reprendre.

- Je dois y aller Blondie. J'ai une réunion avec le Glee club.

J'aimerais bien l'accompagner et peut-être même entrer dans ce club. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Je sais danser et je chante correctement alors je vais tenter ma chance. Seulement une question me turlupine. Il faut que je la pose.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles « Blondie » ? Je demande tristement.

Surprise, Santana se recule de quelques pas et me regarde en plissant les yeux.

- Quoi, je …

- C'est une manière de me dire que je suis stupide ? Je la coupe en la regardant dans les yeux. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. De toute façon, c'est ce que tout le monde pense. C'est ce que tout le monde a toujours pensé.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que …

- Santana dépêche un peu ! S'écrie une voix stridente au fond du couloir. Mr Schue ne va pas t'attendre toute la journée, l'art n'attend pas !

Je reconnais la petite brune à la frange qui a chanté vendredi dans le gymnase. La mini diva. Pour l'instant, je la trouve quelque peu irritante mais j'essaye de ne jamais me basée sur mes premières impressions. Alors je lui donnerai une chance si le cœur m'en dit mais pour l'instant je n'en ai pas envie. Santana se tourne de nouveau vers moi le regard désolé.

- Je dois vraiment y aller.

- Je … Je peux t'accompagner ?

J'hésite et me dandine nerveusement de gauche à droite alors que la belle brune soupire longuement. Elle va certainement me trouver trop collante et je … Je … Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle me trouve collante. Je vais lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine. Que je dois aller faire du tennis avec Lord Tubbington. Et puis, il a bien besoin de s'entraîner vue son score médiocre lors de notre dernier match. Mais à mon grand étonnement, Santana me tend son petit doigt que j'entoure avec le mien sans attendre, un sourire immense se dessinant sur mon visage alors que nous nous dirigeons ensembles vers la salle de chant.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Deuxième partie**_

Je me souviens encore de ma première journée ici à McKinley. Je ne connaissais personne et pourtant on m'a accueillie. D'abord Blaine qui s'est montré adorable en ne me laissant pas en plan dans le couloir et en m'emmenant à mon cours. C'était cool de sa part. Ensuite je me suis assise aux côtés de Santana tout au fond de la classe, gênée à chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur moi. Après j'ai vu une performance du Glee club et me suis endormie dans le gymnase pendant plusieurs jours. J'ai rencontré le garçon qui s'habillait bizarrement, officiellement connu sous le nom de Kurt et aussi comme étant le petit ami de Blaine. J'ai rencontré Rachel et Mercedes, les divas du Glee club, mais aussi Puck qui m'avait fait des avances, Quinn, la Cheerleader égocentrique à la voix fluette, et enfin Finn, le géant au grand cœur. En même temps avec la taille qu'il fait, il est normal que son cœur soit proportionnel et donc très gros. Oh et j'ai oublié Sam, le blond aux grosses lèvres, mais Santana préfère que je ne parle jamais de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais bon, c'est comme ça. Quatre mois plus tard, je suis cette Cheerleader que tout le monde adore, je fais parti du Glee club, de plus je n'ai pas passé d'autres nuits dans le lycée mais aussi et surtout, je suis toujours à cette même place au fond de la salle d'Espagnol aux côtés de Santana. Je suis ravie que cette chose là n'ait pas changé. Sa cuisse effleure la mienne alors qu'elle m'aide à comprendre l'exercice que Mr Schue nous a donné à faire.

- Après ça tu dois utiliser le subjonctif que tu as dans la deuxième colonne, chuchote-t-elle en me regardant. Tu vas déjà faire ceux que je t'ai soulignés. Les autres fonctionnent différemment donc je t'expliquerai quand tu auras fini ceux-là.

Notre relation avec Santana a évolué plutôt rapidement. Elle s'est tout de suite montrée très protectrice avec moi, empêchant quiconque me regarder de travers ou me faire des réflexions. Nous sommes devenues amies. Je crois que nous pouvons maintenant nous définir comme ça. Elle vient souvent me voir à mes entraînements avec les Cheerios, nous mangeons presque toujours ensembles le midi, et j'ai même passé le réveillon du nouvel an avec elle.

J'acquiesce et me mets au travail, essayant de rester concentrée au maximum. Mais alors que je réfléchis, je sens les doigts de Santana se poser délicatement sur ma cuisse et faire des vas et viens jusqu'à mon genou. Ses caresses sont douces, comme à chaque fois. En effet, la belle Hispanique a pris l'habitude d'avoir plusieurs attentions à mon égard durant ces quelques mois. D'abord, elle prend presque toujours mon petit doigt lorsque nous marchons, elle aime poser sa tête sur mon épaule à chaque chanson d'amour interprétée au Glee club, elle me prend dans ses bras et caresse doucement mes cheveux quand je me sens coupable ou triste. Enfin, en cours d'Espagnol, Santana approche toujours un maximum sa chaise de la mienne et pose généralement sa main droite sur ma cuisse, comme elle le fait en ce moment même. J'adore la sensation que ça me procure, même si je suis toujours surprise par sa première caresse. Quand le cours se termine, Santana me conduit jusqu'à mon casier.

- Tu as bien progressé je trouve, dit-elle enthousiaste. Encore quelques semaines et tu n'auras même plus besoin de moi !

- Dis plutôt quelques années, je lui réponds tristement. Tous les mots se mélangent dans ma tête quand j'essaye de construire une phrase sans l'aide du livre ou sans que tu sois à côté de moi. J'ai vraiment peur pour ce test à la fin du mois. Si j'ai encore une mauvaise note je peux faire une croix pour l'université.

- Tu t'améliores de plus en plus et tes notes ne font qu'augmenter, me rassure-t-elle en me prenant la main. Alors on va encore plus se préparer et tu auras la moyenne.

Son regard se fait réconfortant alors qu'elle m'enlace doucement. Notre étreinte ne dure qu'une poignée de secondes et pourtant le temps semble s'arrêter. Je ne vois plus qu'elle et moi dans les couloirs vides de McKinley. Nos regards se croisent. Elle me sourit timidement et remet une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille en baissant la tête. Elle se racle ensuite la gorge et les élèves autour de nous réapparaissent.

- Salut les filles, s'exclame la voix de Sam derrière moi.

Santana ne prend même pas la peine de le regarder et fait comme s'il n'était jamais intervenu. Quant à moi, je le salue poliment, et affiche un grand sourire, sourire qu'il me rend aussitôt. Mais tout dérape lorsque je sens quelque chose me toucher les fesses. Santana semble enfin réagir avant même que je ne réalise quoi que ce soit. Son regard déjà noir s'assombrit alors qu'elle agrippe le poignet du garçon d'une vitesse comparable à Superman. Enfin, Supergirl. Sam grimace étrangement.

- Excuse-toi, ordonne-t-elle sans lâcher le grand blond.

- J'ai rien fait de mal ! S'écrie-t-il en s'agenouillant devant la jeune fille.

Il se tord de douleur alors que Santana ne semble faire aucun effort pour lui infliger cette souffrance. Mais elle va lui casser le poignet !

- J'ai dit, reprend-elle plus froidement, excuse-toi.

Sam relève la tête. Son teint si pâle vire au rouge alors que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Il faut qu'elle arrête maintenant. Mais alors que je m'apprête à intervenir, quelqu'un me coupe dans mon élan.

- Lopez, dans le bureau du principal, maintenant ! S'écrie le coach Sylvester.

Santana relâche sa prise et Sam porte immédiatement sa main droite à son poignet. Santana m'a toujours protégée mais je ne l'ai jamais connue violente. Je la regarde et ressens un mélange de déception et de peur. Je vois naître de petites larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille alors qu'elle est sur le point de poser sa main sur ma joue. Mais elle n'en a pas le temps. En effet, le coach l'attrape par le bras et l'emmène avec elle.

- Mais lâchez-moi ! S'énerve Santana. Je peux marcher toute seule !

Puis elles disparaissent au coin du couloir où Blaine, Kurt et Mercedes arrive. Ils nous rejoignent rapidement et nous bombardent de questions. Mon regard se pose de nouveau sur Sam qui se relève péniblement. Je baisse les yeux, désolée et déboussolée parce ce qu'il vient de se passer, et remarque avec effroi les marques sur son poignet. Je peux facilement discerner les doigts de Santana encrés dans sa peau violacée.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle a une sacrée poigne ! S'exclame-t-il en secouant sa main afin que son sang y circule à nouveau.

Je le regarde, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Est-ce que je dois m'excuser pour la conduite de Santana ? Ou simplement parler d'autre chose ?

- Brittany, je te dois des excuses. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait exprès de t'effleurer les fesses mais j'aurais dû au moins me reculer et …

- Santana ne t'en a pas laissé l'occasion, je l'interromps compréhensive. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis juste surprise par sa réaction.

- Écoute, reprend-il gentiment. Santana a toujours été comme ça. Si quelque chose ne lui plaît pas elle le fait comprendre à sa manière.

- Et tout le Glee club pense réellement qu'elle n'est pas une très bonne fréquentation pour toi, hésite Mercedes.

- D'ailleurs, ça nous a tous étonnés de voir à quel point elle se rapprochait de toi, continue Kurt en grimaçant. Fais attention Brittany.

- En tout cas, m'assure Blaine en posant une main sur mon épaule. On est là pour toi.

Je déteste la violence. D'accord, Santana a toujours été très gentille avec moi malgré les premières minutes difficiles lors de notre rencontre. Mais peut-être qu'ils ont raison. Peut-être que je devrais m'éloigner d'elle quelques temps. Je ne tolérerai plus aucun acte de ce genre. Ça m'arrache le cœur. Il y avait une telle haine dans ses yeux …

Allongée sur mon lit, je caresse Lord Tubbington, ce qui le fait ronronner. Il cherche des cours de fitness en ligne depuis que je lui mets la pression pour faire de l'exercice. Je déteste me montrer autoritaire avec lui mais ce n'était plus possible.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Je lui demande en me redressant afin de voir l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Pour toute réponse j'ai le droit à un miaulement aigu. Il saute ensuite jusqu'à ma commode avant de se mettre en boule. Je vais le laisser tranquille pour le moment.

- On reprendra les recherches tout à l'heure, je suggère en prenant l'ordinateur sur mes genoux.

Pas de réponse. Je décide d'abandonner et me mets à chercher des musiques. Je n'en cherche pas particulièrement une, je cherche juste. Puis je repense à Santana. À la façon dont elle a traité Sam l'autre jour. Et si un jour moi aussi je faisais quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, est-ce qu'elle s'en prendrait à moi de cette manière ? Je préfère ne pas me poser la question. Je veux simplement garder en mémoire son côté tendre lorsqu'elle est avec moi. Je regarde l'heure et remarque que je ne suis pas en avance pour le lycée. Je prends mon sac à dos, rehausse légèrement ma queue de cheval et descends les escaliers après avoir saluer Lord Tubbington.

Je me dirige vers mon casier, seule, comme je l'ai fait toute la semaine. Comme j'aimerais que Santana enlace mon petit doigt avec le sien tout en tenant sa tête bien haute, fière d'être à mes côtés. Elle me manque tellement. Je tourne les chiffres sur mon cadenas et les arrête sur 1711. Et une nouvelle fois Santana envahit mes pensées. J'ouvre la petite porte et découvre avec surprise qu'une peluche m'y attend. Un bébé licorne pour être plus précise. Je la prends dans mes bras. Son pelage blanc est si doux, tout comme sa crinière qui est, cependant, beaucoup plus colorée. Elle me regarde avec de grand yeux et je ne peux résister à l'envie de la serrer contre moi. Je remarque ensuite qu'un papier plié est posé sur mes livres. Tiens, il n'y était pas celui là hier. Je le prends et l'ouvre soigneusement.

_« Pardonne-moi … _

_ -Santana »_

- Elle te plaît ? Ose une voix timide derrière moi.

Je me retourne surprise, et acquiesce. Santana esquisse un sourire en baissant la tête.

- J'ai voulu t'appeler, reprend-elle en se pinçant les lèvres, gênée. Mais je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Remarque, je n'ai pas beaucoup plus d'idée en ce moment.

Je ne lui réponds pas et tourne la tête. Je repose ensuite à contre cœur la peluche qu'elle m'a offerte dans mon casier, ainsi que son mot. Je commence à partir pour me rendre au cours d'Espagnol, mais Santana ne me lâche pas d'une semelle.

- S'il te plaît écoute moi, me supplie-t-elle en m'attrapant la main.

Je m'arrête alors et me tourne de nouveau vers elle, tout en prenant soin de me défaire de son étreinte.

- Blondie …

- Tu aurais pu lui casser le poignet.

Ma voix se fait glaciale, ce qui me surprend moi-même. Seulement, je ne dois montrer aucun signe qui me trahirait. Je ne dois absolument pas faiblir. Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y a aucune place pour la violence avec moi.

- Il t'a manqué de respect et je voulais simplement te protéger ! S'exclame-t-elle en levant les bras, indignée.

Instinctivement, je mets ma main au-dessus de mon visage en prévention. Elle remarque ma réaction et me regarde tristement. Des larmes se logent dans ses yeux sombres, et je dois bien avouer que ça me brise le cœur.

- Tu as peur de moi ? Demande-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Une fois encore, je ne réponds rien et me contente de la fixer. Avoir peur de Santana serait probablement absurde. Mais après ce que j'ai vu la semaine dernière, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser. Je tourne de nouveau les talons, ou plutôt les baskets, et me hâte jusqu'à la salle d'Espagnol, sans regarder en arrière. J'imagine déjà la mine abattue de Santana et je préfère éviter de la voir dans cet état car je sais que la tentation de la prendre dans mes bras serait trop forte. Je m'installe donc à ma place habituelle et attends que le cours commence. Santana est apparemment la seule absente. Mr Schuester entre dans la salle et ne perd pas une minute. Il reprend la leçon où nous l'avons laissée la semaine dernière et nous donne encore une fois plusieurs exercices à faire. J'ouvre mon livre pour la première fois de l'année, vue que nous sommes toujours à deux sur celui de Santana. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille arrive et vient s'asseoir à sa place sans même s'excuser de son retard au professeur. Cependant, personne ne semble étonné. Elle rapproche sa chaise de la mienne sans attendre.

- Blondie, dit-elle à voix basse. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

Sa voix tremblante m'arrache le cœur mais je ne bouge pas et continue de fixer mon livre.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'écouter, soupire-t-elle. Mais j'ai besoin de te parler.

Je ne peux pas en supporter davantage. À la surprise générale, je me lève subitement et sors de la salle après avoir demander la permission à Mr Schue. Je marche sans penser où aller. Je marche juste. Mes jambes accélèrent seules et me conduisent à la salle de chant où je décide de rester. Je regarde tout autour de moi et cette salle pourtant vide m'oppresse. Je m'assois cependant sur l'une des chaises et attends. J'attends jusqu'au moment où mes yeux me brûlent. J'attends jusqu'à ce que je ne comprenne plus ce qu'il se passe et que je fonde en larmes. Je me sens juste perdue. Oh ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je me suis souvent perdue dans les grandes villes. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Parce que cette fois, je suis perdue intérieurement et ça ne s'était jamais produit. Une main me caresse délicatement les cheveux et descend jusqu'à mon épaule.

- Cette semaine sans toi a été si difficile, me murmure une voix douce à l'oreille.

Je n'ai plus envie de résister alors qu'une deuxième main se pose sur ma joue.

- Ne pleure pas Blondie. Je déteste te voir si triste.

Je me détache calmement de la jeune fille, et essuie grossièrement mes larmes.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, dis-je d'une voix enrouée. J'ai peur de ce dont tu es capable.

- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, répond-elle sans attendre. Écoute. Je sais que des fois je suis un monstre. J'ai cette part d'ombre en moi que je n'arrive pas à maîtriser. Mais quand je suis avec toi, je me sens apaisée. Tu arrives à me calmer, même si j'ignore comment.

Alors je suis celle qui canalise son énergie négative ? Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Je ne sais pas si je suis assez forte pour la calmer à chaque fois que cette personnalité violente veut s'exprimer …

- Ce que tu as vu ne se reproduira plus, promet-elle en plongeant son regard sombre dans le mien. D'ailleurs, c'est le premier incident depuis des mois, depuis que tu es arrivée dans ma vie.

Elle a l'air tellement sincère, comment ne pas la croire ? Comment ne pas lui donner une seconde chance ? Je me racle la gorge.

- Presque tout le monde au Glee club m'a déconseillé de te reparler, dis-je en essayant de maîtriser ma voix. Ils disent que tu es dangereuse pour moi.

- Je sais qu'ils n'approuvent pas notre relation. Ils m'ont plusieurs fois demandé de te laisser tranquille. Ils croient presque tous que je me sers de toi parce que tu es gentille et innocente.

- Ils ont raison sur ce point, je réponds fièrement. Je suis innocente à tout point de vue, je n'ai jamais fait de prison ! Enfin à part pour une pièce de théâtre en primaire où je tenais le rôle d'une criminelle, mais on m'a dit que ça ne serait pas dans mon dossier.

Santana esquisse un sourire avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. Comme ça m'avait manqué …

- Tu sais, reprend-elle en se redressant légèrement, ses yeux regardant intensément dans les miens. J'ai embrassé une fille vendredi soir après cette altercation.

OK. Disons que c'est une manière étrange de présenter ses excuses.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Elle était grande, blonde, et moi bourrée. Elle a commencé à me draguer. Au départ je ne disais rien, puis je lui ai plusieurs fois demandé de me laisser tranquille. Et j'ai bu deux autres verres. Finalement, je l'ai emmenée dans les toilettes.

Choquée, je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et essaye de vider mon esprit.

- Santana, qu'est-ce-que tu essayes de faire ?

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, répond-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je l'ai donc emmenée dans les toilettes. J'ai commencé par lui déboutonner son jeans mais avant que je n'aille plus loin, elle a pris mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser, mais j'ai vu ses yeux. Et j'ai pas pu.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que …

- Ils n'étaient pas bleus, m'interrompt-elle d'une voix étonnement douce. Ils étaient quelconques. Ce n'était pas tes yeux.

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle veut dire par là ?

- Santana …

- Je me suis dit que si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir toi, me coupe-t-elle une nouvelle fois, alors je prendrais quelqu'un qui te ressemble, juste pour une nuit. Mais j'ai rien pu faire. Au moment où j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas toi, je suis sortie. Sans rien dire. Je suis juste partie. Et toute la nuit j'ai regretté ce que j'ai fait devant toi. Je m'en suis voulu d'avoir été si méchante alors que tu étais là. Et ensuite, je m'en suis voulu de m'en vouloir, tout simplement parce que ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je suis du genre à prendre ce que je veux, à jeter ce qui m'est inutile, et à ne pas me soucier de l'opinion des autres. Mais avec toi c'est différent. Avec toi, je veux être différente.

Comment dire que les mots se mélangent dans ma tête jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Je ne réalise pas totalement ce que Santana vient de m'avouer. Alors elle veut changer pour moi ? Elle veut devenir meilleure juste pour me rendre fière d'elle ? Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de déclaration et me sens presque mal-à-l'aise face à la jeune fille. Je tripote nerveusement mes doigts et baisse la tête sans rien dire. Je réfléchis à la réponse parfaite, seulement elle ne vient pas … Changement de stratégie. J'ose de nouveau affronter son regard triste, et lui ouvre mes bras sans perdre plus de temps. Elle comprendra sûrement mieux que si j'essaye de m'exprimer par des mots qui sortiront dans le désordre. La belle brune me regarde alors surprise mais n'hésite pas plus de quelques secondes avant de m'étreindre. Son menton se pose sur mon épaule tandis que ses cheveux noirs me caressent le bout du nez. Son odeur m'a tellement manqué. Lorsque ses bras se resserrent un peu plus autour de moi, je sais alors qu'elle a compris que je lui pardonnais.

Arrivée dans la salle d'Espagnol, je vois Santana assise sur une table, les pieds posés sur une chaise. Elle feuillette le livre de cours en m'attendant sagement. Je m'approche en silence et pose ma main sur son épaule. D'abord surprise, elle tourne la tête en fronçant les sourcils, mais son visage s'adoucit presque aussitôt lorsqu'elle voit que c'est moi. Elle m'adresse alors sourire radieux. Depuis notre mise au point la semaine dernière, Santana se montre encore plus douce et avenante avec moi qu'elle ne l'était au début de l'année. Et, à mon grand soulagement, aucun incident causé par elle ne s'est reproduit depuis. Je l'ai d'ailleurs encouragée toute la semaine, et je ne doute pas que ça va continuer.

- Hey Blondie, s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement. Je t'attendais.

Elle tapote ensuite la table sur laquelle elle est assise pour me dire de m'installer près d'elle, ce que je fais sans attendre. Elle m'explique comment va se dérouler l'heure et les leçons qu'elle compte me faire réviser pour le devoir surveillé qui aura lieu dans deux semaines.

_- El sol es amarillo. Comprendes lo que digo _? (_Le soleil est jaune. Tu comprends ce que je dis _?)

_- Si_, je réponds fièrement. _Si, si, si_ !

- Tu n'as rien compris, je me trompe ? M'accuse-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Je me pince les lèvres et baisse la tête, mes joues rougissant à cause de la honte qui m'envahit. Seulement, Santana rit doucement et me relève délicatement le visage.

- Ce n'est pas grave, me rassure la belle brune en m'adressant un sourire réconfortant. Alors, « _El sol »_ veut dire « le soleil » et amarillo est la couleur jaune. On réessaye. _Tus ojos son azules y los quiero mucho_. (_Tes yeux sont bleus et je les aime beaucoup_.)

J'ai beau réfléchir je ne comprends que le verbe « _quiero_ ». Verbe qui me fait d'ailleurs frissonner. J'aimerais tant l'entendre me dire « je t'aime ». Et je suis certaine que peu importe la langue dans laquelle elle le dirait, je comprendrais sans problème. Santana laisse une nouvelle fois échapper un rire et approche son visage, plongeant son regard sombre dans le mien.

- Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu ne comprends pas, dit-elle d'une voix douce en me tapotant le bout du nez à l'aide de son index.

Il n'y a pourtant rien de mignon à ne pas comprendre quelque chose … Cependant, je sens mes joues chauffer à la seconde où Santana prononce cette phrase. La belle Hispanique pose le livre sur la table d'en face avant d'amener doucement sa main droite jusqu'à ma cuisse, ce qui me fait frissonner. Je ris nerveusement alors que Santana se contente de sourire et que son regard s'illumine, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sa main libre me caresse la joue et, sans que je m'y attende, la jeune femme m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou tout en continuant ses caresses, resserrant même l'étreinte de sa main sur ma cuisse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça tout à coup mais je m'en moque, j'adore la sensation que ça me procure. Seulement, au bout de quelques secondes à peine, elle se dégage de moi avant de s'enlever complètement. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose que j'ai dit, vue que je n'ai presque pas parlé … Mais alors que je suis sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il se passe, Santana passe ses mains derrière mes cuisses nues, me fait pivoter vers elle, et les caresse lentement avant d'arriver au niveau de mes genoux, puis elle me force doucement à les replier.

- J'espère que tu sais rester silencieuse Blondie, murmure-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Santana affiche un sourire en coin tandis qu'elle s'installe entre mes jambes, son visage s'approchant peu à peu du mien. Le souffle court de Santana vient s'écraser sur ma peau avant qu'elle ne se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement alors que je sens sa partie intime se coller à la mienne. La sensation est très étrange mais elle n'en est pas moins agréable. C'est un peu comme une secousse soudaine, un électrochoc dans mon bas ventre. Nos regards se croisent malgré le très peu d'espace qui existe entre nous, et je sens les hanches de Santana se coller entièrement contre les miennes. Mais alors que mon cœur tambourine sous l'excitation, la belle Hispanique se met à faire de petits mouvements circulaires avec son bassin. Elle plonge ensuite sa tête dans mon cou et dépose ses lèvres sur ma peau avant de la mordiller doucement. Sainte Licorne que c'est bon ! Je laisse échapper un bruit de plaisir et ma tête décide seule de se mettre en arrière afin de donner à Santana plus de place pour m'embrasser le cou. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps. De toute façon, je laisse la belle brune me contrôler et c'est sûrement mieux ainsi. Si elle continue de mouvoir son corps de cette façon, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps …

- Santana, j'arrive à articuler en baissant légèrement la tête. On devrait … on … devrait prendre notre temps. Nous sommes dans une salle de classe … On pourrait nous voir.

Ma voix me paraît étrangement maîtrisée pour quelqu'un qui est au bord de l'évanouissement. Ma réaction fait doucement rire Santana qui s'exécute en faisant des mouvements plus lents mais aussi plus brusques avec ses hanches, pressant un peu plus son bas ventre contre le mien. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur veut sortir par mon entre-jambes tellement cette partie de mon corps bat. Ses baisers remontent jusqu'à mon oreille puis se stoppent.

- Je prends assez mon temps pour toi Blondie ? Murmure-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Sa façon de déformer mes phrases où de les interpréter autrement m'énerve et m'amuse à la fois. Je la sens ensuite sourire sur ma peau avant que ses lèvres pulpeuses ne reprennent leurs baisers pour arriver au coin des miennes. Santana sourit une nouvelle fois et attrape ma lèvre inférieure avec les siennes avant de la mordiller doucement. Elle joue plusieurs secondes avec, puis passe sa langue dessus, me demandant la permission d'entrer. J'entre-ouvre alors ma bouche et nos langues se rencontrent enfin tandis que nous laissons échapper de faibles gémissements à l'unisson. Comme j'ai envie de lui arracher ses vêtements et de la coller au sol. Mais je ne peux pas. Tout d'abord parce qu'à part lui caresser le dos et les cuisses je n'arrive à rien, je suis à la limite de la paralysie. Et ensuite parce que j'aime tellement quand elle mène la danse.

- Brittany, gémit-elle en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte.

Elle … PAUSE ! On rembobine ! Santana vient pour la première fois de m'appeler par mon prénom. Et qui plus est en gémissant. Mon cœur s'emballe et je me fige un millième de seconde avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je dois lui montrer que j'ai remarqué ce détail sans pour autant le lui dire. Je décide alors de l'accompagner dans les mouvements circulaires de son bassin et fais de même, accentuant les pulsations dans mon entre-jambes. La magnifique brune penche sa tête en arrière et laisse échapper un rire sexy avant de reprendre ses baisers au creux de mon cou. Je sens le bout de sa langue se poser sur ma peau avant que sa bouche n'aspire une infime partie de mon cou, ce qui me chatouille. Je sens que je vais avoir une belle marque ! Nos mouvements de bassins s'accélèrent légèrement et je remarque alors que ma culotte colle de plus en plus, non seulement à mon entre-jambes, mais aussi à celle de Santana. Ma respiration devient plus saccadée et mon souffle plus chaud alors que j'enfouis ma tête dans les cheveux noirs de la magnifique jeune femme. Tous mes sens s'éveillent en même temps et un feu d'artifice éclate à l'intérieur de mon corps tandis que je respire le parfum à la noix de coco encré sur la peau de Santana, et que mes mains s'agrippent à son dos. Je vais … je vais …

- J'ai tellement envie de toi maintenant, murmure-t-elle d'une voix rauque entre deux baisers. J'ai envie de toi Brittany …

Cette réplique me donne encore plus d'énergie tout en me paralysant, ce qui me procure une drôle de sensation. Je ferme les yeux et me rends compte que je suis à bout de souffle. Je suis tellement prise par tout ce qu'il se passe que j'en oublie de respirer ! J'inspire et expire longuement, ce qui provoque un frisson sur le corps de Santana. Seulement, je ne veux pas. Pas ici, pas dans ces conditions. Je veux que notre première fois se passe autre part que dans une salle de classe. Même si cette salle représente l'endroit où nous avons appris à nous apprécier un peu plus chaque semaine. Mais pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à arrêter. J'ai besoin de la sentir contre moi, ça me fait tellement de bien. Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher. J'atténue cependant les mouvements de mes hanches jusqu'à stopper complètement, ce qui semble perturber Santana qui s'arrête à son tour, cessant également ses baisers, et amène son visage en face du mien. Elle me regarde intensément, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle est tellement envoûtante … Ses mains descendent doucement le longs de mes bras et arrivent rapidement jusqu'à mes cuisses avant de remonter. Ses doigts s'arrête au niveau de ma jupe. Elle attend ma permission pour passer en-dessous. Je le sens à la manière dont elle me regarde. Je hoche timidement la tête et ses douces caresses reprennent, ses doigts se faufilant sous ma jupe et arrivant jusqu'à ma culotte. Santana se recule légèrement et place ses jambes de part et d'autre de la table avant de faire glisser le tissu, trempé à cause de mon excitation, le long de mes jambes. Elle la laisse ensuite tomber par terre et fait de même avec la sienne avant de se recoller à moi tout en prenant soin de remonter nos jupes de quelques centimètres. Il reste tout de même un léger espace entre nous.

- Il va falloir être très silencieuse, souffle-t-elle en me caressant la joue.

J'acquiesce lentement, mon regard plongé dans ses yeux sombres. On peut y voir tant de désir … Ou serait-ce simplement le mien qui s'y reflète ? Santana colle son front au mien et ferme les yeux. Je fais de même, je veux profiter de chaque sensation. Ses hanches se rapprochent des miennes et nos sexes humides se collent l'un à l'autre. Il m'est difficile d'étouffer le gémissement qui arrive, mais je le bloque dans ma gorge, laissant juste échapper une longue inspiration. Mon cœur m'implore pour sortir de ma poitrine alors que les pulsations entre mes jambes se font plus fortes et plus rapides. Je sens mon corps fondre littéralement contre le sien. Nos lèvres se réunissent avec passion, brûlantes de désir elles aussi, alors que nos hanches reprennent leurs mouvements dansants de tout à l'heure, accentuant le contact et les pulsations. J'essaye de retenir mon souffle de peur de faire trop de bruit, et enfouis mon visage dans le creux du cou de Santana, mes mains resserrant leur étreinte sur ses cuisses. Les mouvements de hanches de la belle brune se font plus brusques, rendant la sensation de plaisir encore plus forte. Il faut que je reprenne mon souffle, j'ai besoin … de souffle. Mais alors que j'ouvre légèrement la bouche, le gémissement encore bloqué au fond de ma gorge sort de nul part. Heureusement, il est étouffé dans le cou de Santana qui rit doucement.

- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Murmure-t-elle en relevant un peu plus ma jupe.

Je crois avoir répondu « oui » mais je n'en suis pas sure. Toujours est-il que Santana ne faiblit pas dans ses mouvements. D'ailleurs, ils se font plus rapides, et je m'efforce de faire de même. Le plaisir est tel que je me sens proche de l'orgasme alors qu'aucune des deux ne pénètre vraiment l'autre. J'écrase ma bouche contre la peau de Santana et ferme les yeux afin d'étouffer le nouveau gémissement qui arrive. Comment fait-elle pour avoir seulement une respiration rapide ?! Ses mains se crispent sur mes fesses alors qu'elle se remue encore plus rapidement et plus fortement en laissant échapper de tous petits gémissements au-dessus de mon épaule, son souffle chaud effleurant ma peau. La jeune femme remonte ensuite une main jusqu'à mon visage et me force doucement à la regarder. Son front perlé de gouttelettes est plissé par la concentration, ses yeux brillent intensément, et sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme comme basée sur le rythme de mes pulsations.

- Tu veux que j'aille plus vite ? Demande-t-elle le souffle coupé.

J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois alors que mon cœur semble battre de plus en plus douloureusement entre mes jambes. Toute pensée rationnelle a quitté mon esprit et je hurle de plaisir au énième frottement de son clitoris contre le mien, tandis que Santana étrangle un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. De forts picotements s'infiltrent ensuite au creux de mon estomac et descendent jusqu'à mon entre-jambes plus sensible que jamais, profitant pleinement de chaque vague de plaisir. Mes mains passent pour la première fois sous le maillot de la belle Hispanique et s'arrête dans son dos. Je ne suis déjà plus sur Terre, mais apparemment Santana compte m'envoyer bien plus loin puisqu'elle s'écarte légèrement en amenant sa main entre mes cuisses bouillantes. Elle n'hésite pas longtemps avant d'entrer son index en moi tout en me suçant le cou. Mes gémissements s'intensifient, je ne peux plus les retenir. Je m'accroche à ce que je peux et entre involontairement mes ongles dans la peau de Santana, ce qui la fait gémir avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un faible rire.

- Sauvage en plus, j'adore, murmure-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Elle ne perd pas de temps pour se venger et enfonce son index encore plus profondément. Je crois bien que je vais m'évanouir tellement le plaisir est intense. Je ne sais même pas si j'émets le moindre bruit même si je pense que je ne peux pas rester silencieuse dans ces conditions. Mais je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien. Je ressens juste. Et je sens justement que j'y suis presque. Encore une toute petite seconde … Le bouquet final est enfin là et les milliards de papillons prennent leur envol. Les milliards de licornes galopent au vent. Et les milliards de Leprechauns voyagent grâce à leurs arcs-en-ciel. Son doigt n'est plus en moi. Je me sens complètement vidée et m'écroule littéralement dans les bras de Santana qui se lèche les doigts avant de m'étreindre doucement. Nous ne parlons pas pendant plusieurs minutes et restons simplement blotties dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu faire ça sur une table de cours. Cependant, je ne regrette rien. Et même si par moment j'ai voulu tout arrêter, je suis ravie de ne pas l'avoir fait. Santana amène finalement son visage en face du mien et pose délicatement ses mains sur mes joues.

- Tu es magnifique Britt, dit-elle soudainement en me caressant le visage.

Mon cœur se compresse. J'ignore si c'est dû au fait que Santana m'ait complimentée d'une manière si sincère, ou le simple fait qu'elle m'ait donné un nouveau surnom qui me fait cet effet là. Peut-être bien les deux. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et remets une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- J'essaye seulement d'égaler ta perfection.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer. Tu es tellement meilleure que moi dans tant de domaines.

Je la regarde, profondément touchée parce ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, Santana me paraît vulnérable.

- Je … reprend-elle avant de secouer la tête et de se détacher de moi. On devrait se rhabiller, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Santana se relève et ramasse sa culotte avant de la remettre. Je fais de même puis remarque que la table n'est plus au même endroit. En effet, elle se retrouve au milieu de la salle. Je n'ai pourtant pas eu l'impression qu'elle ait bougé pendant que nous … Oh mon dieu. Une épaisse tâche transparente et humide recouvre la table sur plusieurs centimètres. Je me sens chauffer de l'intérieur et je suis presque sure que mes joues sont écarlates. Santana semble avoir remarqué mon malaise puisqu'elle s'approche de moi et me prend par la taille, posant son menton sur mon épaule.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, me rassure-t-elle. On va essuyer et ce sera comme neuf.

La belle brune se dirige vers son sac et en sort un paquet de mouchoirs. Elle m'en tend plusieurs.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je refuse poliment. Mais merci !

Santana se met à rire et prend ma main pour y mettre les mouchoirs.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi Blondie, c'est pour la table.

Oh … Je rougis de plus belle et les étale immédiatement sur la tâche humide. Au bout de quelques frottements seulement, la table semble propre et Santana la remet à sa place. Elle reprend ensuite le livre d'Espagnol qu'elle avait posé sur la table juste derrière nous avant que nous n'abandonnions complètement la leçon qui était prévue, et va s'installer à sa place habituelle au fond de la salle. Le sonnerie résonne et je décide de rejoindre la belle brune alors que les élèves arrivent un par un.

Je suis assise dans le bureau de Mr Schue, la licorne, que Santana m'a offerte le mois dernier, dans les bras. J'ignore pourquoi il m'a convoquée mais ça me stresse et je déteste être stressée. Il se redresse sur sa chaise et prend la première feuille posée sur une grande pile. Je crois reconnaître mon écriture …

- Brittany, commence-t-il calmement. Je voulais te donner en main propre ton devoir d'Espagnol.

Attention ça va faire mal.

- C'est si désastreux que ça ? Je demande en baissant la tête.

- Je te laisse constater par toi même.

Je prends prudemment la feuille du bout des doigts, les yeux fermés. Je n'ose pas les ouvrir pour assumer un nouvel échec. Je prends cependant mon courage à deux mains … Enfin je n'ai jamais vraiment compris cette expression car concrètement, c'est ma copie que je tiens dans mes deux mains mais passons. J'ouvre ensuite les yeux et là, paf. Le choc. Un sourire immense se dessine sur mon visage alors que je découvre ma note entourée de rouge. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sure qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur, et regarde de nouveau Mr Schue dans l'intention de lui dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sort.

- Brittany, reprend-il joyeusement. Je te félicite. Tu as fait une progression remarquable en quelques mois.

Je me lève soudainement et le prends dans mes bras en riant avant de serrer ma licorne contre moi et de sortir du bureau. Je cours dans les couloirs. Il faut que je le lui dise. Il faut que je la vois ! Je fonce aussi vite que possible, heurtant quelques épaules sur mon passage, ce qui produit plusieurs cris, mais je m'en moque. Personne ne m'enlèvera la joie que je ressens en ce moment ! Instinctivement, je me dirige vers la salle de chant, mais elle n'y est pas. Déçue, je reprends alors ma course jusqu'à l'auditorium. J'ouvre la porte et entends une mélodie, ce qui me stoppe. Des frissons me parcourent le corps alors que je profite de cette voix douce et envoûtante qui se met à chanter. Je m'assois sans bruit au fond de la salle et me concentre de nouveau sur la magnifique brune sur scène devant son piano.

_*A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again__  
__Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need__  
__Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why__  
__If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?__  
__If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

*_L'horloge tourne jusqu'à ce que la glace se brise et que je me noie à nouveau dans tes yeux_

_Car tu es la partie de moi dont j'aimerais pouvoir me séparer_

_On se chasse sans cesse, toujours et j'ignore pourquoi_

_Si notre amour est tragique, pourquoi es-tu mon remède ?_

_Si notre amour est de la folie, pourquoi es-tu ma clarté ?_

Je suis comme hypnotisée par sa voix. Les larmes aux yeux, j'oublie l'auditorium dans lequel je suis, j'oublie le monde autour de moi. Je ne vois plus qu'elle, Santana. Je me sens comme portée par les paroles magnifiques qu'elle chante, comme si elles m'étaient dédiées. Elle paraît si vulnérable, si sincère. Mais … pourquoi s'arrête-t-elle de jouer ?

- Brittany ? Dit-elle gênée avec de gros yeux.

Je sors de ma pseudo transe et regarde autour de moi. Je remarque alors que je ne suis plus assise mais près de la belle Hispanique, juste devant le piano au milieu de la scène. Comment suis-je arrivée là ? Je reprends mes esprits et essaye de sortir une phrase cohérente.

- C'était … pff … wow, je bafouille en tortillant mon pieds de gauche à droite.

Bon, pour le vocabulaire varié, on repassera.

- Et tu avais quelqu'un en tête, je reprends plus sure de moi, ou tu chantais juste comme ça ?

Santana se lève et se place en face de moi. Elle plonge son regard sombre dans le mien tout en affichant un sourire en coin.

- Selon toi ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je ne réponds rien et serre un peu plus mon bébé licorne toujours dans me bras. Je sens un volcan s'éveiller à l'intérieur de mes joues alors que Santana continue de me fixer. Je décide de changer de sujet avant que je n'explose.

- Je voulais te voir à propos de ma note d'Espagnol, dis-je d'une voix qui se veut triste.

- Oh Britt, répond Santana compatissante. Ne t'en fais pas. On va travailler encore plus pour le prochain test et tu auras la moyenne.

Je relève la tête et lui adresse mon plus beau sourire, ce qui l'étonne.

- J'ai eu un A+ ! Je m'exclame joyeusement.

Il faut quelques secondes à Santana pour réaliser ce que je viens de lui dire avant qu'elle ne me saute littéralement au cou.

- Je te l'avais dit ! Je savais que tu en étais capable !

Santana s'écarte légèrement de moi et colle son front au mien. Son souffle chaud se dépose sur mon visage.

- Je suis tellement fière de toi Blondie, murmure-t-elle en approchant un peu plus ses lèvres des miennes.

Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant à ce qu'elle m'embrasse. Seulement, tout ce que je sens est qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Mais pourquoi ?! Elle me sourit, l'air de rien, et me tend son petit doigt que j'entoure avec le mien sans attendre. Elle me conduit dehors après que j'aie déposé mon bébé licorne dans mon casier. Nous choisissons un endroit où il n'y a pas trop de monde et nous nous asseyons ensuite sur les gradins dans la cour. Santana place délicatement sa main sur ma cuisse avant de la caresser du bout des doigts. Je pose ensuite ma tête sur son épaule et regarde à l'horizon. Le ciel est si bleu, si dégagé. Les oiseaux chantonnent en volant. Les papillons se posent de temps à autres sur une branche d'arbre avant de reprendre leur chemin.

- Tu sais ce que j'aime chez les papillons ? Je demande sans attendre de réponse. C'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir leurs ailes. Ils ignorent à quel point ils sont magnifiques.

Santana ne répond rien et continue ses douces caresses sur ma jambe nue. Elle pose ensuite sa tête sur la mienne.

- En fait, je reprends en fixant toujours l'horizon. Tu es un peu comme un papillon.

- Pas vraiment, répond Santana d'une voix assurée. Je sais que je suis magnifique et que toutes les filles aspirent à me ressembler. Tout le monde aime me regarder.

- Je parle de ta beauté intérieure. Tu es plus belle à l'intérieur que ce que tu ne le penses Santana.

Santana se détache légèrement de moi, sans pour autant arrêter ses caresses. Elle me regarde tendrement et me sourit. Je repense alors à la façon dont elle m'a regardée avant de m'embrasser pour la première fois il y a un mois. Juste avant que nos corps ne fassent plus qu'un.

- C'est parce que tes cheveux sont blonds, dit-elle spontanément.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'elle veut me dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne.

- Tu m'as demandé en début d'année pourquoi je t'appelais tout le temps « Blondie ». C'est parce que tes cheveux sont blonds. Il me font penser au soleil et j'aime beaucoup leur couleur.

Je la regarde sans parler. Ses yeux sont si sombres et si lumineux à la fois quand elle se montre sincère. Quand elle laisse entrevoir sa vraie personnalité. Quand ce côté magique qu'elle a en elle explose finalement au grand jour.

- Como el sol, je réponds souriante.

Santana baisse la tête et rit doucement.

- Como el sol, confirme-t-elle en me caressant la joue.

Plus son visage se rapproche du mien, plus il m'est difficile de me retenir de l'embrasser. Je décide une nouvelle fois de changer de sujet.

- Tu sais Santana, j'hésite en me reculant légèrement. Le mois dernier, quand nous étions toutes les deux dans la salle d'Espagnol, c'était … C'était ma première fois.

Mes joues chauffent instantanément. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur sujet à choisir.

- C'était la première fois que je le faisais avec une fille moi aussi, affirme-t-elle en se redressant. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. En plus, j'ai ressenti beaucoup plus de sensations qu'avec les mecs. Ils se fatiguent trop rapidement et …

- Non Santana, je l'interromps gênée. Je veux dire … Je … Je n'ai jamais … rien fait avant. Avec qui que ce soit.

La belle brune ne répond rien. Elle se contente de me regarder alors que mes joues me brûlent et que mon corps se paralyse. Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Dis que ce n'est qu'une blague ou elle va s'en aller en se moquant de toi !

- Je sais que ce n'est pas très important pour toi et …

- Britt, me coupe-t-elle à son tour. C'est vrai que je ne me souviens pas de comment exactement, ni même avec qui j'ai perdu ma virginité. Je ne sais même plus c'était à quel âge. La plupart du temps j'étais complètement bourrée, et les autres fois je ne prenais même pas la peine de regarder avec qui je le faisais. Mais avec toi, continue-t-elle en me caressant doucement la joue, c'est différent. Ta première fois compte pour moi parce que, d'une certaine manière, c'est aussi la mienne. Je t'ai regardée dans les yeux. Je t'ai caressée aussi délicatement que je le pouvais. Et je ne soupçonnais pas que je pouvais embrasser quelqu'un aussi tendrement. Tout ça, je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. Je voulais que tu trouves ce moment exceptionnel. Alors j'ai guetté le moindre de tes sourires. J'ai fait attention au moindre petit bruit que tu faisais pour t'empêcher de gémir trop fort. J'ai apprécié la moindre de tes caresses.

J'ignore quoi répondre et me contente de lui sauter au cou. Je l'entoure de mes bras aussi fort que je le peux. Ce qu'elle vient de me dire est si beau. Ma gorge se serre alors que Santana passe ses doigts dans ma queue de cheval.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre Brittany, m'assure-t-elle gentiment. Je voulais juste te rassurer. Je voulais simplement que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas juste une fois de plus pour moi. Tu n'es pas qu'une conquête que j'ai réussi à avoir. Je me souviendrai de ce moment jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

C'est trop pour mon cœur qui se met à tambouriner comme jamais. Il veut sortir de ma poitrine. Je crois même que Santana peut le sentir battre aussi fort. Je me détache doucement de la belle Hispanique et ses mains se posent sur mes joues avant de descendre jusqu'aux miennes. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Le coup de grâce. Sans plus réfléchir, je l'embrasse tendrement. J'ai cette petite crainte qu'elle me repousse mais je m'en moque. Je veux juste exprimer ce que je ressens et je n'arriverai pas à le faire par la parole. Je me stoppe soudainement lorsque je prends conscience que nous ne sommes pas seules dans la cour. Prise de stress, je ne sais plus où poser les yeux. Je sens tous les regards posés sur nous. À ma grande surprise, j'entends Santana rire doucement alors que ses doigts se baladent sur mon bras nu.

- Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu es gênée, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle m'embrasse doucement la tempe avant de reprendre.

- On va être en retard au Glee club Blondie.

Elle se lève et prend mon petit doigt, puis me reconduit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Mais alors que nous allons rentrer dans la salle de chant, je la retiens.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiète-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est juste que, je commence en cherchant les bons mots.

- Ton baiser était très agréable si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, m'interrompt-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Aller viens ou ils vont commencer sans nous.

Je la retiens une nouvelle fois.

- Santana, je reprends d'une petite voix. On … on est quoi l'une pour l'autre ?

La belle brune hésite un instant, sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme plusieurs fois, ses yeux se baissent. Elle me caresse doucement la joue avant de me prendre la main. Ses doigts s'entrelacent aux miens, ce qui fait frissonner mon corps entier. Elle ne répond rien et m'attire dans la salle de chant. Tous les membres du Glee club nous fixent. Enfin, c'est plus nos mains qu'ils fixent. C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'habitude de nous voir très proches et que nos petits doigts sont liés la plupart du temps. Mais c'est la première fois qu'ils nous voient nous tenir la main de cette façon. Nous nous asseyons au dernier rang. Santana tourne ensuite sa tête dans ma direction et, sans même que je puisse réagir, elle pose ses douces et pulpeuses lèvres sur les miennes alors que tout le monde continue de nous regarder bizarrement. Ses lèvres se reculent alors que les miennes en redemandent. Santana se redresse tout en mettant sa main sur ma cuisse. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec tout ces yeux posés sur nous … ça en fait beaucoup quand même !

- Depuis quand vous sortez ensembles ? Ose Finn assis juste devant Santana.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Rétorque calmement la belle Hispanique.

C'est étonnée que tout le monde se retourne. Mr Schue arrive au même moment et se met à parler. Seulement je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter. Je suis bien trop concentrée sur les vas et viens des doigts de Santana sur ma jambe. Elle approche son visage de mon oreille.

- Alors, ça te va comme réponse ? Me murmure-t-elle avant de m'embrasser la joue.

Nous sortons ensembles, c'est officiel. Je souris fièrement et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Une seule chose tourne en rond dans mon cerveau : Je suis la petite-amie de Santana Lopez.

_**FIN**_


End file.
